Devil in Disguise
by Spring Pines
Summary: What happened between Bell and her dad? It must have been pretty bad since she hates him. And took an oath never to forgive him... "He's the devil in disguise!" Oh how right she was.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Can I go to the Diner?" I ask. I cross my fingers that he'll let me go. He never lets me go out and do things on my own. Ever. I'm even home schooled! Thank god it s summer though.

I'm 12, and my name is Bell. Well, it's Bella, but I prefer Bell. My last name is Cipher. I'm blonde, and wear a yellow T-Shirt, black skirt, yellow and black striped tights, yellow leg warmers, and black flats. I also wear a yellow triangle shaped pendant, that my dad gave me. Oh yeah. And I have dyslexia.

Whenever I read, the words (including the letters) jumble themselves up. And I can't read them anymore. My grade in reading isn't so hot.

I'm not sure how old dad is. But he has the same blonde hair as me, but I think his hair has never seen a comb it's life. And he always wears a white dress shirt, yellow tailcoat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Does he ever go out and do something special or fun?

Big fat **_No._**

Yellow and black are kinda like our family colors. The walls in all of the rooms of the house are a shade of black or grey, or yellow. (We even have a yellow couch!)

I bet that you want to know about my mom. I can't tell you anything about her. She died giving birth to me. Dad was so distraught, he packed away every picture he has/had of her.

He looks up from his paper and bites his lip. "I don t think so, Bell. You kno-"

"But dad!" I whine. "My birthday is today! You didn't even remember. The least you can do is let me go outside." I pout. _Guilt trip your parents. It works every time._

His face goes blank. "What? It s next wee-" He looks at the calendar. And sighs.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I even put notes up to remind myself." He did too. I found one in the fridge, taped to the milk. I'm surprised we aren't out of paper. A couple days ago, I was doing laundry, and I found one in his sock. **_I know, right?!_**

He gets up and hugs me.

I sigh, as I pull away. "It's alright Dad I'll be in my room if you need me..." I mumble sadly. I turn around and start walking away. _Very slowly._

"Wait." He murmers. I stop. A sly grin spreads across my face. I'm _so_ much like my dad. The Cipher's are a bunch of tricksters. I know how to manipulate people. Dad very rarely.

I spin around grinning. I don't give him a chance to say anything. "Thanks, Daddy! I'll be back in 30 minutes! I promise! I love you! Bye!" I dash out the door, before he objects.

* * *

><p>What to do. What to do! I have 10 years to catch up on, in 30 minutes. This is gonna be legendary!<p>

I could go play laser tag, or go to the Diner like I told my dad I would _(which i'm not)_, or I could-Yes! I'm going to explore the woods!

I sprint into the woods, ready for some adventure. I mean, i've never been outside. _(Not even once.)_ But i'm not stupid. I know for a fact that Gravity Falls has paranormal written all over it.

**_Once, I saw a fairy fly up to my window. A fat dude came by with a fly swatter and killed it. "Sorry dude." He said. I just stare at him. "I'll go now..." He muttered. He just walked off._**

I stop at the edge of the woods. And step in.

I take a big breath, and breathe in the scent of pine trees, and freshly chopped wood. "The forest." I sigh. I run in.

After about 5 minutes of running, my feet get tired and i'm forced to stop. I sit down on the ground.

I pick up a rock and skip it across a nearby stream. 6 skips!

_Nice!_

I notice these weird jagged rocks. I walk over to them and they have some-what looks like- pictographs.

There's a pine tree, a shooting star, a llama, and an Illuminati looking thing.

And I bunch of other weird things like that. A weird chant is engraved into the rock. I try reading it, but I can't read it. _Stupid dyslexia!_

"Acta, ostende te nobis. Clavem ad mysterium te ad me! Qui te ad me! Clavem ad mysterium teneant" I mumble.

A trail of-what looks like golden gunpowder- starts glowing.

_I have 5 minutes until I have to go home.._ I bite my lip.

_**Go home and miss the greatest adventure of my life, or have a great time but possibly give my dad a heart attack...**_

The decision is pretty clear.

I guess I should Dad's probably really worried about me...

* * *

><p>I run off into the woods, following the trail.<p>

"YAY! I MADE THE RIGHT DECISION!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1! Thumbs up? Thumbs down? You know what? I'm just gonna keep writing!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY SWEET AND VERY CUTE FATHER DAUGHTER MOMENTS! FOR TENDERHEARTED PEOPLE ONLY!_**

**_ Thanks for the reviews, and I am not as good as a writer as you think! Do you know how hard it is to come up with this stuff?_**

* * *

><p>The golden gunpowder trail led me to a charred spot on the ground.<p>

"What the-?" I rub my finger across the dirt and feel wood.

I start digging, and I find an old cedar wood chest. I trace the lock with my finger. Then I get an idea. I stumble up a tree, while dragging the chest. I just hope whatever is in this thing isn't valuable.

Gravity, don't fail me now!

Once i'm about 65 feet off the ground, I pull the chest up to my side. I sit on a branch. (So I don't accidently fall off.)

I kick the chest off the branch and watch it tumble to the ground. I'm glad it's the chest and not me.

**_*CRASH*_**

I didn't expect the crash to be that loud! I almost fell out of the tree, even though I was expecting it.

I scale down the tree, and explore the wreckage.

"Whoa! I heard a crash and-I haven't seen you around here." A boy with brown hair says. I try to talk but I can't.

I bend down and pick a weird book up out of the wreckage. "Hi, i'm Di-" I run off, clutching the book to my chest. "Hey wait!" He shouts after me.

I yelp. And run faster. I wipe a few beads of sweat off my forhead. I'm totally home free, until I trip on my own foot. Sometimes I wanna just bite it off. I curse myself.

The boy skids to a stop and holds out his hand. I take it, and lift myself up. "Why'd you run?" He asks.

I blush and bite my lip. "I've never talked to anyone my age before." I say shyly.

"Since we didn't get a proper introduction, let's start over. Hi, i'm Dipper. Dipper Pines." He holds out his hand again.

I shake it. "Bell. Bell Cipher." His eyes widen. "Cipher?! Are you by any chance related to Bill Cipher?" He asks.

"Yeah. He's my dad." I tell him. He looks like he's seen a ghost. "What's the matter?" I ask him.

"How's that possible?" He mutters to himself. "Dipper?" I ask. "I-I gotta go." He stutters. He runs off. "Wait!" I call. He stops.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask him. He bites his lip.

"Take this. Now I really have to go!" He rushes out. He hands me a walki-talki and runs off. I sigh.

What do I do now-_DAD! OH MY GOD! I MUST BE AT LEAST 2 HOURS LATE!_

I run through the forest with complete agility, like I know the place like the back of my hand. When in all acuality i've never been here before.

Dad's gonna kill me! And believe me when I say, it won't be done with mercy!

Seriously! He'll bury me alive and dance on my grave! No kidding! I have to get home. NOW.

* * *

><p>I burst through the door, to be met by a freaked out Bill Cipher. He runs up to me and tackles me in a bear hug.<p>

After he pulls away, he starts scolding me. _Here it comes_. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" He yells at me. I wince.

"Out in the forest?" I say. It sounds more like a question than a statement.

"The forest too?! First you were 2 hours late, and second you were in the forest?!" He scolds.

"But dad, look what I fou-" "Go to your room! Your grounded, until you die!" He yells. "_Which might happen very soon._" I expected him to say. But he didn't.

I fume. "Listen to me!" I say. "No! You listen to me! I'm your father, you live under my roof! So you go by my rules! Room. Now!" He snarles.

"I CAN DO THINGS NOW, DAD! I'M NOT A KID! I'M 13! TECHNICLY A TEEN!" I yell at him. "You know what? Your right." He suddenly cools down. "What-?" I ask.

"You're right. You are 13. But you are still my Little Girl. I promised your mom that i'd take care of you. No more discussion about it!" He snaps. "I was going to let you go out more often, but forget it! You proved you can't even be home on time." He says.

My face turns so red, I must've put Elmo's red face to shame.

"UGH! I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME ANYWAYS! I WISH I WAS DEAD, JUST LIKE MOM!" Tears spill down my face, and I rush upstairs to my room and slam the door shut. I hear dad muttering, "What have I done?" to himself.

I slip my hat, that looks like a sock monkey, on. Then I blare music so loud, people in Canada probably could hear it. "Devil in Disguise" by Elvis Presley. On a record player. Yeah. Dad is old school.

I take a picture of Dad out of a picture frame, and tape it to my dart board. _Might as well practice._

I collect 10 darts, and start tossing them at the picture, all the way from across the room. Soon enough, I get so into it, i'm dancing, throwing, and singing at the same time.

**_"You look like an angel (Look like an angel)_**

**_You walk like an angel (Walk like an angel)_**

**_You talk like an angel_**

**_But I got wise._**

**_You're the devil in disguise!_**  
><strong><em>Oh yes you are.<em>**  
><strong><em>Devil in disguise.<em>**  
><strong><em>Mmmm.<em>**

**_You fooled me with your kisses_**

**_You cheated and you sting._**  
><strong><em>Hell knows how you lie to me.<em>**  
><strong><em>And you're not the way you seem.<em>**

**_You look like an angel (Look like an angel)_**

**_You walk like an angel (Walk like an angel)_**

**_You talk like an angel_**

**_But I got wise._**

**_You're the devil in disguise!_**  
><strong><em>Oh yes you are.<em>**  
><strong><em>Devil in disguise.<em>**  
><strong><em>Mmmm.<em>**

**_I thought I was in heaven._**  
><strong><em>But I was sure surprised. And hell help me, I didn't see the devil in your eyes.<em>**

**_You look like an angel (Look like an angel)_**

**_You walk like an angel (Walk like an angel)_**

**_You talk like an angel_**

**_But I got wise._**

**_You're the devil in disguise!_**  
><strong><em>Oh yes you are.<em>**  
><strong><em>Devil in disguise.<em>**

**_*long break*_**

**_You're the devil in disguise!_**  
><strong><em>Oh yes you are.<em>**  
><strong><em>Devil in disguise. (Oh yes you are)<em>**

**_Devil in disguise. (Oh yes you are)_**

**_Devil in disguise._**" I sing. The door opens, as I throw a dart, and it nicks Dad's ear.

His mouth is moving, but no words are coming out. I hold up my finger. I turn the record player off. "What do you want?" I snarl at him. "Let me play." He walks in, and has a beer in one hand and a pitt-cola in the other hand.

He hands the pitt-cola to me, and takes 5 of the darts, he tosses one and hits himself right in the forehead. "Head shot! Is that legal?" He says. "I say it's not." I joke. We both laugh.

I take a sip of soda. "Sorry I said I hated you." I apoligize. "It's ok... I mean, i'm just not ready to let you go." He sets his beer down on the nightstand. I put my pitt-cola next to his beer.

"Dad, you know I want to leav-" "Not yet." He pets my hair. He gets up, and starts playing the song again, he justs turns it down, by like, half of what I had it at.

He bows in front of me. "May I have this dance?" He grins. "Dad!" I chuckle, blushing slightly. _**Even though we're the only ones here, doesn't mean I don't have the right to be embarrassed.**_

"Please?" He asks. "Fine!" I laugh. I jump off the bed, and take his hands. For the next hour, we were doing the tango, and blurting out Elvis Presley.

Dad sits on my bed, while i'm collapsed on the floor in a mass of sheer exaustion and sweat.

He's still lip sinking to the song. "Dad, no matter how much you try to sound like Elvis, you'll never be as good as him. He earned the name "The King" for a reason." I joke. He laughs.

"Yeah.. He brings back memories. He was your Mom's favorite." He says. He grins. "Do you know what his favorite kinda of sandwich was?" He asks. I chuckle. "What kind of question is that?" I ask.

"Do you?" He repeats. "No." I answer. "Peanut butter and banana on wheat." He has a lopsided smile plastered across his face. "How do you know that?" I muse. "I told you. Your Mom and I were fans." I laugh.

I take a sip of my Pitt-Cola, but it wasn't Pitt-Cola! It's beer! I spit it out, making gagging noises.

"THAT'S TERRIBIBLE!" I try getting the taste off my tongue.

Dad just laughs. "Goodnight. Sorry about earlier." He says, then walks out with his beer at hand, chuckling. He shuts the light off, and shuts the door. I look out the window, and it's pitch black outside.

About 10 minutes later, I thought I saw a triangle shape outside my window, but the second I go to look, it was gone. Just my imagination. I'm going to talk to Dad about it in the morning, just to make sure.

"Ok, now I know that beer has a weird effect on my mind..." I mumble to myself. I hum myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>*YAWN* I roll over onto something hard. And believe me, when I say, that is NOT how you want to wake up!<p>

I pull it out from underneath of me, and I notice it's the walkie-talkie. I press the button. "Hello? Dipper? It's me. I just wanted to say hi. Hi." I release the button. I wait about a minute for him to say something back, and when he doesn't, I get out of bed.

I put on my robe an-"Bell? Are you there? Oops! Sorry Mabel's coming. She's my twin sister. Maybe we can chat some other time. Bye!" He says.

I stuff the walkie walkie under my pillow and go down stairs. Usually Dad's up by now, but I can't seem to find him... I check everywhere in the house, even his room! I can't find him anywhere! Our car is even here!

I go to the kitchen table and I find his wallet. He never leaves his wallet. Something**_ bad_** has happened.


End file.
